1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system, device, and method for remote, electronic verbal, communication between a human handler and a trainable animal. The invention discloses a solution to many problems inherent in controlling trained animals remotely, for search and rescue, security, anti-terrorism, medical rescue, law enforcement or military purposes. More specifically, this invention deals with the covert control and training of dogs in various emergency situations.
2. Background of the Prior Art
In the prior art, animals have been controlled or trained by remote communications systems which where delivered by receivers which would stimulate, shock the animal or output audible alarms or beeps. These devices typically used a receiver device attached to a collar of the animal. Oftentimes, such a device required an antenna or similar device as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,116 to Kim et al. A training device that uses an antenna protruding from the animal""s collar could get caught on objects such as tree branches or similar obstacles that the animal may encounter. The invention described in ""116 uses electric shock as negative reinforcement and allows a human voice to deliver positive reinforcement through a receiver.
Kim also discloses an animal training system in U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,843. In this art, Kim describes training signals, which can be sent from a handler""s remote transmitter to a receiver attached to an animal. In this instance, Kim uses shock to stimulate the animal wearing a collar, which collar has a receiving antenna woven into fabric of said collar.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,271 Touchton et al disclose a multi-channel animal control device which use radio signals and stimuli to keep an animal in a controlled area. ""271 has no animal/handler direct communication as does the instant invention.
Much of the prior art involving animal training devices use external antennae and other covert attachments to an animal, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,589 to Curen et al and several patents (U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,682, 4,794,402, and 4,802,482 to Gouda et al. Sounds and electrical stimuli are used to control dogs in these cases. The dog being controlled wears a collar. Another prior art patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,163,261 to Westrick discloses a pet confinement system in which a dog receives stimuli through a collar. In contrast, the instant invention requires no animal collar, nor is the animal confined.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,470 to Rose, a receiver, battery, and control circuit are combined in a nose clip for control of the animal. The instant invention uses no such device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,439 Duncan et al disclose a remote-controlled animal training system that employs both a collar-mounted stimulus receiver and electric stimuli to control an animal. The instant invention uses neither.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,232,880 Anderson et al describe an animal control system using global positioning and instrumental animal conditioning which may have a device inserted in the ear canal of an animal. This art, however, uses aversive stimuli, a global positioning system, a dedicated computer system and is geared to the control and positioning of livestock. It is not akin to the animal/handler communication of the present invention.
Animal training devices that are not covert are typified by U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,699 to Keever. Keever uses a flexible leash to control and train a dog. The device depicted therein is not at all hidden or remote as is the instant invention, and features no method or device for covert control of a trained animal by a handler by a device easily placed in the animal""s ear.
The need for covert control of trained animals has become newsworthy of late, due to the importance of rescue animals after the catastrophe of Sep. 11th 2001. The Wall Street Journal, on Sep. 25, 2001 had an article entitled xe2x80x9cPorkchop Is Among Hero Dogs Combing Trade Center Rubblexe2x80x9d which describes what is believed to be the largest canine deployment ever. This operation used an estimated 350 dogs performing recovery and rescue at the World Trade Center disaster. The need for trained dogs to hear commands in such situations is of critical importance. In many cases where rescue dogs are employed, such as military, law enforcement, security, and the like the ability of the human handler to speak commands that are audible to the trained animal without others hearing them is extremely important.
In many environments in which the trained animals may be deployed, the ambient noise level may be extremely high due to the use of heavy equipment, shouting, or gunfire. Environments which produce echoing (such as stairwells), or high ambient noise levels may impair a handlers ability to communicate with a trained animal therefore increasing the chance of accidents as well as decreasing the efficiency of the team. The instant invention solves problems such as these by greatly minimizing these extraneous sounds to the trained rescue animal.
There is other art that was concerned with communicating with dogs. Among these are Allen II et al, who is U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,398 disclose a remotely controlled dog muzzle. This device is not covert in any way, and is equipped with stimulus generators and a cup-shaped snout that are used to control the dog. The instant invention uses no electronic stimuli or snout.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,316 Swanson, Jr. involves simulating the presence of a canine partner by a police officer by a machine that barks. It is used by a policeman activating a mounted audio player in a patrol car, and although simulates the help of a canine to an officer covertly, is not by any means relevant to an actual canine. This patent demonstrates how important the work of a police dog is to the law enforcement community.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,976 Bartschi et al disclose a micro-receiver for receiving a high frequency signal. Said receiver is designed to fit into the external auditory canal of a person. Also mentioned in this patent (column 3 line 10) is the ability of a people in certain situations, such as disaster relief workers or if a team""s manager needs to communicate with players on a field. The microreceiver discussed in ""976 is made by the Phonak Communications AG of Switzerland. A micro-receiver used as a receiving device in a preferred embodiment of the present invention is made by Phonak.
The instant use of the micro-receiver described in ""976 differs from the use described in ""976 because the receiving device of this invention is inserted in a mold that is placed in the vertical and horizontal canals of an animal""s ear. As will be shown in the detailed description of this invention that follows, the custom-fitting operation of this invention is not trivial and requires the creation and use of a mold that is custom-fitted to the ear 4 of each animal 2 that is used in service.
The present invention provides a solution to the problem animal handlers have traditionally encountered in similar dangerous situations. There is a need to speak commands to the trained animal on a mission, when the small trained animal can fit into places that a larger (and less flexible) human handler cannot follow him. The present invention describes how a signal receiving device can be safely inserted in an animal""s ear for purposes of commanding and controlling the trained animal. The handler uses a transmitting device, which may be hand-held or used with a headset and attached microphone, into which he speaks commands to direct the animal as he wishes. The handler may be up to one half mile away from the trained animal while the command and control activity is taking place. Since there are no wires, chains, leashes or similar visible, non-covert devices in this invention clandestine communication is achievable between handler and trained animal.
In this invention, a receiving device is embedded in a polymeric material which has been molded to the shape of the trained animal""s inner ear, cured and then placed inside an ear of a trained animal. This procedure is non-invasive and is done without any discomfort to the animal and without the need for special tools or veterinary expertise. The molded ear piece is custom-fitted to the ear of each trained animal by the handler or other trained person. Once it is custom-fitted, as will be described herein, it may be removed from the animal""s ear when not in use. This is not possible if a device is surgically implanted in the ear.
Additional advantages of being able to remove the molded ear piece include the ability to remove the receiving device to save battery usage, the ability to easily change the battery when it is spent, and for periodic cleaning of the animal""s ear.
In this invention the term xe2x80x98handlerxe2x80x99 will be used to mean the person who controls a trained animal.
A xe2x80x98trained animalxe2x80x99 or just xe2x80x98animalxe2x80x99 as used in the present invention, is a dog, horse, bear, wolf, or any other non-human animal that is used by humans to perform certain acts that are commanded to it to serve a purpose. The purposes of interest in the present invention may be search and rescue, law enforcement, military operations, and the like. Other reasons for the animal""s training are entertainment, such as trained animals used for tricks, shows, or movies. A preferred species of trained animal employed in the instant invention is the canine or dog. More specifically, preferred dogs are represented by working and sporting breeds such as Labrador Retrievers, Chesapeake Bay Retrievers, German Shepherds, and the like.
In this invention the term xe2x80x98moldable polymerxe2x80x99 will refer to a two-part. polymer that is cured without heating, is water-resistant and able to hold an audio receiver in an animal""s ear without discomfort. The polymeric material is also able to withstand the stress of frequent removal and reinsertion into the animal""s ear. A preferred type of moldable polymer is a silicone polymer. A particularly preferred silicone polymer used for fashioning the ear mold is a two-part silicone polymer that is classified as RTV (room temperature vulcanizate).
In this invention, xe2x80x98molded ear piecexe2x80x99 will mean an audio receiver that is securely fitted into a moldable polymer which is placed in an animal""s ear. The molded ear piece fits in the animal""s ear because it is individually molded to the inner ear of the animal for exact fit. The exact fit is necessary for both efficient operation of the animal communication system of this invention and the comfort of the animal.
In this invention, the term xe2x80x98non-invasivexe2x80x99 will describe the way in which the molded ear piece is inserted into an animal""s ear without the need for surgical procedures or other means that would permanently affect the animal""s ear.
In this invention, xe2x80x98emergency situationxe2x80x99 will mean any situation which needs the services of a trained animal to aid human workers in search and rescue, security, anti-terrorism, medical, law enforcement or military purposes.
In this invention, the trained animal will be referred to with the pronoun xe2x80x98hexe2x80x99, whether or not the animal is male. There is no distinction given for the animal""s gender; both male and female animals may be used successfully for purposes of this invention.
This invention relates to the control and training of animals by an electronic communication system between a handler and an animal. In a preferred embodiment, a handler uses a portable handheld voice transmitter. The handler may also be wearing a headset attached to a microphone into which he speaks commands. The animal hears the handler""s commands through a small radio receiver that is custom-fitted into the animal""s ear. The receiver is securely placed into the animal""s ear, and is electronically linked to the handler""s transmitter.
It is also possible that desired commands could be sent to the animal""s receiving device by a computer-generated voice. The handler would be in control of such commands via a transmitting device, which would have prerecorded digital messages that elicit desired responses when played. Incorporation of such computerized voice commands delivered to the animal""s ear could help standardize acceptable animal handling procedures. It would also enable another handler to command the animal in an emergency situation if the primary handler was hurt or disabled.
The possibility of certain animals responding to tones instead of human voice commands is also thought possible in the animal communication system of this invention. The possibility also exists that a team of animal handlers would be able to use transmitters with more than one channel. This would enable communication between human team members (handlers), as well as from a handler to an animal. There are many emergency situations where this feature would be very suitable
The receiving device requires no external antennae. While the animal wears the molded ear piece of this invention, he has the ability to hear ambient noises other than the handler""s voice in his other ear, so he can be aware of his surroundings. The handler delivers commands covertly and may be as far as one half mile away from the animal. The absence of an external antennae in the receiving device allows the system to be used in adverse conditions, the device, system and method of this invention negates the need for the animal to wear a collar of any sort, which is an advantage in many stealth operations.